Lost and Found
by AJ Grace
Summary: Kidnapped as a baby, watch as Lily Potter grows up in an orphanage, when she is finally found at age eleven. Read about her as she goes to Hogwarts, meets her family, and finds friends in some weird people.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everybody! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter One:**

Harry and Ginny were reading a bedtime story to Teddy, James, and Albus when they heard a loud CRASH from Lily's room across the hallway.

They grabbed they're wand and bolted out the door into Lily's room, only to see a dark figure disapparating outside the window. A figure with the sleeping seventeen month old in their arms.

"LILY!" Ginny shrieked, running over to the window. Harry grabbed his wife before she fell out of the window. "HARRY, LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Harry whispered in her ear, "Gin, we need to get the others. There's no way we'll find her alone."

And with that they ran down the stairs to the phone and the other kids.

Five miles away from the Potter Mansion, a woman suddenly appeared on the doorstep of an orphanage. She set the sleeping little girl down on the front step with a note, and stepped back.

"I'm sorry dear," Sybill Trelawney whispered, tears rolling down her face. "It's for the best."

**I know it's an extremely short chapter, but I think that chapter three and after are much longer!**

**-Brook, Jessin, but mainly AJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of Lost and Found!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter Two:**

Lily hated her parents. Not that she had ever met them, but she still hated them for leaving her at this orphanage she called home. And she didn't think it was anything like a home.

The Headmistress locked the kids in their room, "forgot" to fee them, and worst of all, beat them. Lily's room was the attic. At one point, it had been the punishment room. But she had gotten into so much trouble that the Headmistress, Mrs. Luebbers, had deemed it her room. She spent the first ten years of her life doing homework and sulking in the dim light of her cramped room. Little did she know that it was all about to change.

**I know that you all must hate me! the chapter was so short, but now they get longer I'm pretty sure!**

**-Brook, Jessin, but mainly AJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! I'm pretty sure that the chapter will be getting longer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Three:**

One day, July 13th, Lily was in her room trying to cover up her new bruises. This beating had been for helping a younger kid, Alexis, with her homework. She was digging through her drawers when Mrs. Luebbers knocked on the door.

She walked right into Lily's room with a tall blonde woman trailing behind her. "Lily, this is Ms. Lovegood. She's a professor at a school you may be going to. Best behavior, young lady." And with that she left the room, leaving Lily alone with a complete stranger.

The woman stuck out her hand. "Hi Lily, I'm Luna. Nice to meet you." Lily hesitated before shaking her hand.

"Er, nice to meet you too. Sorry, about my room, it's a little messy."

Luna just smiled. "Just as messy as mine dear. Now, down to business. You've been enlisted under my school since you were born. We thought that the list may help us locate your parents, but the results were very unexpected. We had to actually see you before we jumped to conclusions. And now that I'm seeing you, you look exactly like the woman we think your mother is."

She said this all very fast. Lily was amazed by what she had said, but hadn't had enough time to take it in.

"So," she started slowly," My parents put my name down for a school, left me on a doorstep, made me live through this hell hole for ten years of my life, and when the time comes for me to go to this school, they finally decide THEY WANT TO KNOW WHERE I AM?" She ended up yelling the rest of the sentence at Luna, who's expression remained impassive.

"Honey, I know it's hard to understand," Luna said softly, laying a hand gently on Lily's arm, but the girl still winced at her touch. Luna frowned, noticing the girl's many scars and bruises for the first time. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed sooner. Perhaps she was just used to being around scarred people, herself included. "Sweetheart, do they abuse you here?" She asked softly.

Her fears were confirmed when she saw Lily's eyes widen in horror. "W-what? No, o-of course not, why w-would they b-beat me?" Lily tried to lie. She didn't want the woman's pity. She hated it when people pitied her. It was rarely ever true.

Luna frowned sternly, something that felt alien on her face. 'Lily, you are just as bad of a liar as your dad."

Lily froze. "How can you be sure that this person is my 'dad'?" She asked slowly, making air quotes around the word "dad". Luna smiled again.

"I have an uncanny knack of knowing things. We can't be sure right now, so you'll have to take a DNA test. Nothing painful. But first, you have to accept my offer." She settled into a calm gaze at Lily.

Lily was confused. "Ma'am, you haven't told me what kind of school it is."

Luna smiled and sighed at the same time. "That's the tricky part. You most likely won't believe me, but Lily, my school is for witches and wizards. And you, are a witch."

**That's it for chapter three! I guess I kind of lied, they're aren't super long until about chapter five, and I don't know quite how long that one is. **

**-Brook, Jessin, But mainly AJ**


End file.
